Hurting part one of hurting
by Torchwoodlover1996
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka may have hit the roughest patch yet when Tsuzuki suddenly falls severely ill and the only ones who know are Tsuzuki and Watari what will ensue?  Read to find  out in Hurting!  Warning this may be a slash so don't like don't read


I do not own Yami No Matsuei. I only use Mashushita sensei's characters no profit will be made from this story.

5/1/12 Okay I updated this version due to a comment that really made me think about how I wrote it.

Hurting

I'm confused and disoriented. I walk cautiously down the narrow hallway. I am successfully pulling off being a high school teacher. Hisoka doesn't like it one bit he sat in the front row glaring at me all day long. Finally he hit me at first I was shocked then scared. I looked into his hate-filled eyes and I ran I ran far away I ran to Watari's lab where I know I am safe.

"Watari, Soka, hit me!" I exclaim.

"Tsuzuki, he'll be fine...Oh my gods! You're bleeding buckets from your forehead!" Watari gasps.

"Shit...Watari, can you get that?" I ask

"Yeah you're bleeding quite a bit more than most," Watari says.

"I noticed Watari, I feel weak too," I say.

"Tsuzuki, I need you to stay here so I can run some tests on you," Watari says.

"Okay Watari," I say Watari runs the tests they come back and I am anemic.

"Tsuzuki, you're anemic!" Watari exclaims.

"I am? Does that explain why I am feeling so weak?" I ask.

"Yes Tsuzuki, by the way have you felt nauseous or blacked out at any point?" Watari asks.

"I haven't blacked out or anything but I have been extremely nauseous recently," I say.

"Tsuzuki,good thing you came in you're getting sick," Watari says.

"I'm on a case though I need to finish it first," I say

"Tsuzuki, it's not good to have stress with anemia! You're going into the untreated third stage!"Watari says.

"I know Watari, but I have to go. Thank you I'll call if something happens," I say.

"Okay Tsu...," He didn't finish before I hit the floor.

I wake up and get up trying to make my way to the door when Watari stops me.

"Tsuzuki, You're in the third stage now. Be careful and call me," Watari says.

"Okay Watari," I say flying out the door and to Hisoka and I's hotel room.

"Where were you?" Hisoka asks I jump.

"I went to see Watari, my forehead wouldn't stop bleeding," I say nonchalantly.

"Okay," Hisoka says.

"I am going to shower then go to bed I'm tired," I say walking into the bathroom stripping and stepping into the shower. About ten minutes later I step out of the shower and got dressed. I walk to my bed sitting down going through my older papers. It was silent Hisoka is reading Hamlet.

"What's wrong with you?" Hisoka asks coldly.

"Nothing," I say.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asks.

"I said nothing," I say. That's when Hisoka drops his book tackling me making me drop my paper work onto the floor straddling me.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asks his eyes hold worry.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine," I say.

"Okay Tsuzuki, whatever you say," Hisoka says getting off of me. I almost died he scared me that badly.

" 'Kay Hisoka," I say picking my papers up. I fall asleep rather quickly after that. I wake up the next morning and Hisoka is standing over me.

"Tsuzuki, you're running a fever," Hisoka says.

"I am?" I ask.

"Yeah a really bad one may I add," Hisoka says.

"We have to finish this case I had a nightmare. I'm fine," I say.

"Okay Tsuzuki," Hisoka sounds unsure.

"Let's go Hisoka," I say.

Once we get there we start again and this time I start feeling really dizzy after about four hours and things start spinning not even a half an hour passes and I collapse.

*POV SWITCH*

"! Everybody out I have to get him to a hospital I need the room cleared," I shout teleporting us back to the motel as the room clears.

(A/N A girl stays behind and sweat drops aka me and he disappears she faints and falls to the floor lol. Back to Hisoka ^.^)

I lay him down on his bed I don't know what happened he just collapsed. In all honesty I am worried about him someone this strong doesn't just collapse for no reason. I think he's coming around back to being cold.

"Mmmm," Tsuzuki 's eyes flicker and fly open. "SHIT!"

"What is it now baka?" I ask.

"Nothing Hisoka, nothing I lost my train of thought is all," Tsuzuki says clearly lying.

"Okay," I say as he tries to push up falling back on the bed. He pushes up one more time reaching his destination he get's up steadying himself on the stand wobbling a I am really worried it's when Muraki pops in I black out.

*POV SWITCH*

My battle with anemia isn't going very well and Muraki kidnaps me great. More stress I have completely lost the battle now great now I know I am a goner.

I wake up in a cell Hisoka below me I'm hanging from a wall 'great' I see Muraki pop in. What is that he is holding? My eyes widen as I see it 'Is he going to rape me in front of Hisoka?' Of course not I am moved away from Hisoka for a short period of time.

Muraki starts unbuttoning my shirt slowly and I can feel the fear creeping ever so slightly into my system I brace myself for the worst. Muraki's hand once he has my shirt open starts trailing down my chest and to the seam of my pants... I feel him unbutton my pants and grab the zipper. I try to jerk away but Muraki over powers me. I continue struggling as he is trying to get my pants fully off.

"Muraki, no matter what you try you WON'T be able to do anything I won't let you!" I struggle kicking him in the nuts when I get the chance and scramble away from him. Muraki after he recovers chases after me and knocks me unconscious. An hour or two later I wake up after the problem Muraki caused.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask I taste blood shit the wires are from women's hair I might just die.

"Oh nothing I'm just gonna see how much pain you can take before passing out," Muraki says. 'oh great' I feel the wires cutting into my body, 'Where is my shirt?Crap I forgot he took it when he tried to rape me.'

"Do your worst Muraki," I spit.

"Okay , if you insist," Muraki says punching me in the jaw then in the stomach. I jerk so the wires are cutting into my skin. I see Hisoka's eyes are open except he's tied and gagged on the floor. I take a huge beating I am still awake. I pretend to pass out and he curses me with something that keeps wounds and illnesses longer and makes them worse. Shit now I know I am definitely gonna die. Muraki leaves setting Hisoka free. I jerk against them setting some of my powers to work. I set myself free but I am really light headed I have to get Hisoka back. I'm wounded and I have anemia I move slowly to his side he seems to be in a form of hysteria. I teleport us back and call Watari because I know I am dying. He answers a bit after the first ring.

"Tsuzuki, how are you doing?" Watari asks cheerfully.

"Not good Watari, I have gotten worse," I say quickly.

"Why what happened?" Watari asks getting concerned.

"I don't know but I don't think I can last much longer," I say feeling really lightheaded.

"Hang on Tsuzuki, I'll be there in a minute," Watari says I fall into unconsciousness.

*POV SWITCH*

I see Tsuzuki collapse on the balcony I was at his side in a flash he can barely breathe.

"Tsuzuki!" I gasp.

"Bon we need to get him inside quickly!" Watari Panics lifting him up in a flash had him on his bed and was assessing his injuries.

"Watari, what's wrong with him?" I ask.

"He didn't tell you?" Watari asks.

"When I asked he said nothing. This is the second time he has passed out today," I say.

"Hisoka, he has anemia. He let it go untreated and apparently this curse made it worse," Watari says.

"What?" I ask.

"Hisoka, he's dying again!" Watari exclaims exasperated.

"He's dying?" I ask.

"Hisoka, he is dying!" Watari confirmed.

"Oh my gods NO!" I exclaim.

"What's wrong Hisoka, aren't you glad?" Watari asks sadly.

"No I LOVE him I just don't know how to show it I don't want him to die!" I exclaim.

"Hisoka, you're gay?" Watari sweat drops

"Yeah ever since I was very young," I say.

"Come on Hisoka, help me get this stuff set up," Watari says Tsuzuki is now drenched in sweat I'm actually really worried about him.

"I got it," I say beginning to tremble my hands are getting clumsy I try my best to put things together. When I finish Watari speaks up.

"Hisoka, I need you to put this needle in his arm," Watari says checking his pulse.

"Okay Watari," I say I lift Tsuzuki's arm shoving the needle in as Tsuzuki starts to moan awake my heart clenches I know he is in pain.

"Mmmm...damn that hurts," Tsuzuki moans touching the bandage on his neck carefully.

"Tsuzuki, you're okay," I say relieved.

"Yeah I am," Tsuzuki sounds surprised.

"BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I exclaim worried.

"I didn't want you to hate me more than you already do or you to find me more useless as you know I am. I also wanted you to be happy for once," Tsuzuki mumbles.

"Tsuzuki," I say.

"Hisoka, I'll take it from here," Watari says.

I leave and walk down by the brook in a raging snow storm I sit down on a rock and cry. It's getting cold out here I am in a tee-shirt which is part of the school uniform I'm wearing. I feel sleepy and fall asleep.

*POV SWITCH*

"Watari, something is wrong where is Hisoka?" I ask.

"I don't know," Watari says.

"We need to find him something is wrong," I say quickly.

"Are you sure you can swing it?" Watari asks.

"Yeah I'm sure Watari," I say pushing up.

"Okay but I'm going with you," Watari says.

"Come on then!" I exclaim pushing up and realize the I.V. I can't remove it so I stick it in one of my trench coat pockets. I limp out the door and follow Hisoka's foot prints apparently he slipped but we continue following his foot all stopped at a rock where he clearly had been sitting when I looked to the brook. There he was laying in the brook sprawled out on his side unmoving.

"Hisoka!" I holler there is no response I ran painfully to his side. His head is bleeding I shake him gently trying to rouse him. His eyes flickered open.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka's eyes are glassy.

"Yeah it's me," I respond.

"How are you out of bed?" Hisoka asks.

I lifted the I.V bag out of my pocket "I'm still sick but I came looking for you," I say.

"Tsuzuki, let me up," Hisoka says.

"No," I say.

"Now Tsuzuki," Hisoka says.

"No," I say not budging.

"Tsuzuki get off me now!" Hisoka exclaims pushing me off of him. I land sprawled out in the brook I think I am passing out 'shit'.

*POV SWITCH*

I throw him off of me and he lands in a heap in the brook he is now motionless.

"Tsuzuki?" I ask no answer."are you okay Tsuzuki?" I get up to check him he coughs weakly pushing up a little then falling down on his cuts and wounds from the wires he moans again pushing up and falling back on his cuts he doesn't move.

"Tsuzuki, I'm sorry," I say.

"I' okay Hisoka, but don't touch me I'm serious don't freaking touch me it hurts," Tsuzuki says a deadly glint in his eyes he lifts his shirt examining how bad it had gotten worse the blood is multiplying times pushes up his right arm around his stomach he takes a few steps back getting away from the brook. He stumbles backwards hitting his back against a tree Watari came over to examine Tsuzuki's wounds.

"Tsuzuki, I need to change your bandages," Watari says.

"Go ahead then," Tsuzuki says closing his eyes.

Watari opens his shirt revealing all of the cuts on his abdomen and chest. I see his neck Oh my god! Tsuzuki winces as Watari prods his cuts Watari gently wraps the bandages around his chest even more carefully re-wrapping his neck.

"Hisoka, your head is bleeding put a band aid on it," Watari tosses a band aid at me I catch it feeling for the blood. I find it and put the band aid over the is already limping away plus Watari is gone. I sit in the brook for a and leave I walk off and pay for my own hotel room and stay point in me being there with my sexual desires and all Tsuzuki is as straight as they come. I'm in a total other direction. I lay down and fall asleep.

*POV SWITCH*

I limp away that demonstration back there proves Hisoka is straight I start crying.

"Tsuzuki, what's wrong?" Watari asks.

"Watari, you know I'm gay right?" I ask.

"Yeah of course you helped me with Seii-Chan," Watari says.

"I love someone but they choose to overlook it," I say.

"Tsuzuki, you love bon don't you?" Watari asks.

"Watari,HIDOI!" I blush bright red.

"Oh you do I knew it!" Watari cheers.

I blush again "Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Clearly not," Watari asks.

Hisoka didn't come back not even tomorrow morning. Tatsumi calls in the morning saying Hisoka is missing. I jump out of bed onto my bad leg running for the door.I use my messenger bird to find comes back leading me to Hisoka. There is blood everywhere. I see him in there about to cut himself.

"Hisoka, no it's not worth it!" I shout he stops for a second looks up not recognizing me he flies at me with the knife. I'm not afraid I stand in place unmoving but I collapse as the knife pierces my stomach. Hisoka then recognizes me what he had done and who he just stabbed.

"Tsuzuki, oh my god what have I done!" Hisoka panics.

"I'm okay Hisoka I'll live I came to tell you something," I am having breathing trouble now. "I love you,"

*POV SWITCH*

Tsuzuki's breathing hitches as I try to help him fight his troubled breathing.

"Tsuzuki, try to stay calm I know it hurts," I say.

"Hisoka, what the hell were you thinking?" His breathing gets much worse.

"I don't know," I say.

"Un-Unh!" Tsuzuki lets two cries of pain I pressure the wound and he winces.

"By the way Tsuzuki, I love you too," I say. Tsuzuki sighs pulling at the knife I lodged in his stomach on accident.

"Mmmm this hurts," Tsuzuki moans.

"Easy Tsuzuki, don't move I'm gonna clean up this mess and call Watari, okay?" I say.

Tsuzuki nods shutting his eyes breaking out in a sweat as the pain begins to get worse.I finish cleaning and check on him he is worse off now. I brush his bangs back from his face his eyes open slowly revealing a pair of pain filled fevered eyes along with heightened breathing.

"Tsuzuki, I need to move you so I can get you stabilized. Watari, can't make it tonight or any time soon," I say.

"Hur-ts b-ad... re-al b-ad," Tsuzuki's breathing heightens more.

"Tsuzuki, this is gonna hurt I'm going to move you up to a bed and remove the knife," I tell him.

"Okay," Tsuzuki breathes I lift him up. "Hisoka, unh put me down,"

"Tsuzuki, take it easy we're almost there," I say

"Hisoka, put me down!" Tsuzuki gasps he starts crying I don't know what to do I sit him down on the bed. I haven't let him go I know his pain is awful. I'm trying to take his shirt off the knife slants. I lay him back on the bed and he moans weakly I have bandages present and antibiotics. I start changing his clothes by removing his shirt. Touching the knife he moans I rub his forehead gently placing a wet cloth on his forehead. I pull the knife putting antibiotics on the wound I unroll the bandages and put pressure bandages on wrapping his abdomen with bandages I realize he is still running a very high fever.

"Tsuzuki," I say his breathing hitches as his eyes open slowly.

"I hurt a lot Hisoka," Tsuzuki groans. " I wasn't afraid when you came at me I deserved it," Tsuzuki's eyes slide shut.

"Tsuzuki, I have a surprise for you," I say lifting him up and teleporting to a cafe sitting out front.

"Soka I need to go back the pain is too strong unh," Tsuzuki trails off.

"Oww... Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki grasps my shirt weakly with one hand the other wrapping around his abdomen leaning himself against my chest his breathing erratic and his pulse thready.

"Hisoka, please it hurts," Tsuzuki pants. Breaking out in a sweat. He tries to teleport failing miserably so I teleport us back to Watari.

"Bon what the hell happened?" Watari asks.

"Watari, I stopped him from cutting himself, he was having a flashback and didn't come out of it until it was too late and he had stabbed me," Tsuzuki explains as Watari opens the bandages and Tsuzuki lets out a gasp of pain and let Watari look over his lets out a hiss clearly noting Tsuzuki must be in serious pain Watari looks sympathetic as he finally speaks.

"Tsuzuki, you need surgery to repair the damage," Watari says.

"How are we going to do it Watari?" I ask.

"We have to cut open the wound further to repair the damage Hisoka, after leaving the wound open underneath the bandage so he can heal on his own. But no painkillers they slow our healing process," Watari says.

" 'Soka, I'm afraid," Tsuzuki says.

"Tsuzuki, don't be afraid I'm right here if it hurts just squeeze," I sound cold but mentally I told him it was an act.

Watari soon began operating on Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki moans squeezing my hand really hard. Watari cut him open my heart clenches painfully in my chest. I brush his bangs out of his face watching his facial features as sweat appears on his head beginning to roll from side to side he cries out violently shaking in pain.

"Watari, you need to stop you're hurting him," I say.

"I can't stop now Hisoka, he is already weakening," Watari says and I know he's making a point.

"But...," I say but Tsuzuki weakly intercepts what I am about to say.

"His-oka let him fin-ish I kn-ow it hurts but it has to be done," Tsuzuki says weakly but making another point opening his eyes long enough to make his point wincing is face paling then crying breathing hitches his eyes flying shut as Watari begins stitching up the hole in his stomach I caused. Every time Watari finishes an internal stitch Tsuzuki releases an unstable breath. Soon after Watari finishes the internal stitches he opens his eyes and Watari puts a pressure bandage over it and wraps a regular bandage around it. Just to make sure the bandage is tight enough to control the rapid bleeding. Also supposed to help the pain in the process it looks like it hurts and he is bleeding much more than we expected. Watari leaves telling us to call if something happens. Tsuzuki covers the area that is giving him the most pain with his right arm. Yet again I push the bangs out of his face with my left hand I think he's in more pain than he is letting on.

"Tsu, are you in a lot of pain?" I ask his slightly shaking form.

"Just a little bit," Tsuzuki sits up falling back letting a tiny cry of pain.

"Tsu," I say knowing better sitting down on the bed pulling him to my chest.

"Fine I admit it, it hurts excruciatingly," Tsuzuki caves in.

"Tsuzuki, be careful sit up a little," I say.

"Ah...eh!" Tsuzuki cries out.

"Tsuzuki, here," I place my hand over his stomach where I wounded him fatally He takes a sharp intake of breath and sighs leaning against me.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki my normally hyper active partner asks quietly.

"Yeah Tsu?" I ask.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me because I am a danger and injury magnet everyone hurts me," Tsuzuki says.

"I am just as bad Tsu, and yes I want to stay with you," I tell him kindly.

"You do?" Tsuzuki asks and I see tears brimming in his eyes.

"Yeah Tsu, always. I will never leave you again," I say.

*End Part one*

Doodlez: So what do you think is it any good part two will be coming soon so no worries and while you wait make sure to check out some of my other fanfictions! Read and review please reviews give me inspiration!


End file.
